


The Diary of a Pearl

by HinaSaku



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Diary/Journal, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 20:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Steven find Pearl's diary and discovers something new about his bird mom: she had the hots for his father and would do just about anything to win him over.





	1. Chapter 1

Steven had just come a day of hanging out with Connie and was ready to go back to eat dinner at the beach house. He announced that he was home but got no answer. Upon inspection, he couldn't find any of them. Amethyst wasn't on the couch watching TV or eating and Garnet was nowhere to be found. Pearl wasn't in the kitchen either. Where was everyone? Usually if they left, they would leave a note. Maybe they were in their room. He decided to check in Amethyst's room first but she wasn't there. Pearl's room was next. No sign or her either. He wasn't sure how to get inside Garnet's room so he decided to watch tv until they got back.

As he flipped through the TV, he found himself unable to relax on it. The sofa felt lumpy. Did Amethyst leave some food packages under the couch cushions again? He hoped off the couch and stuck his hand under the cushion. What he found was a brown leathery book with the words "My Journal" written on the cover. It also came with a lock but it was already unlocked. He wondered who it belonged to so he opened it up. He opened it up and read the first page which read, "Property of Pearl," and even had a drawing of Pearl below it.

"I always wanted to know about more about Pearl," Steven said to himself. With the long history the Crystal Gems had that none of them too much told him about, it'd be nice to know more. Besides, there might be some more information in the book about his mother, someone he was always eager to learn more about. "Then again Pearl might get mad if I do it."

'What she doesn't know won't hurt her,' A tiny voice in his head reminded him. Steven bit his lip and looked back at the warp pad for a solid 2 minutes. When the team didn't show up, Steven ran up to his room and started to read Pearl's diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Pearl and I am a part of the Crystal Gems. Uh is this how you do this? Seems to be very primitive and nonsense to talk to a inanimate object but this is Earth after all. They do things differently here. I only purchased this thing so I could write out my thoughts. Thoughts I've haven't told anyone, not even that fat man stealing bitch!_

"Whoa!" The half gem had to reread that sentence. Pearl was usually careful about her language and he hadn't ever heard her cuss before. Then again he was a kid and Pearl did try to set an example for him so it made sense she might swear in private. Other than that, Pearl was in love with a man once? Interesting.

_ I would apologize for saying that, but it's the truth. I saw him first and she took him. I had nothing that belonged to me on Homeworld and then when I see something that I want now that I'm free, I can't have it. It's like I'm back there again, expected to what I'm expected and not chase after what I want. How could he be interested in her? I'm way prettier than her! Is it my nose? Amethyst often makes fun of me for it and I ought to make fun of the fact that she's undercooked. However I know she'll just crawl to Rose and whine and then Rose would get onto my case about it. I can't help some of us came out the right way. _

"I-I thought Pearl liked mom!" Steven felt confused. Maybe he didn't know Pearl as well as he thought he did. She never showed any bitterness towards Rose. Maybe she got over the man eventually or maybe the man just turned out to be rotten or...maybe **_Pearl_** was the rotten one.

_Dear Diary,_

_I tried to tell him my feelings, but it didn't work. When Rose and the others had left for a mission, I told Rose about my crush on a human, making sure to leave out Greg's name. She encouraged me to do it while they were gone. Everyone wished me luck and left me behind. Little did Rose know that I was going to take what was rightfully mine! Sadly I wish that had happened. When Greg came around for Rose, I told that she wasn't there but we could do something together. Greg told me that was fine and tried to leave when I stopped him with a promise to take him inside the temple. I showed him around, something Rose hadn't ever done, including the burning room._

_While none of us were supposed to touch the bubbles, I didn't tell Greg this. I was actually hoping he would and he did. My plan was to save him and then once I did, he'd fall madly in love with me like the humans did in the movies. However it didn't go as planned and I couldn't stop the monster and nearly got both of us killed. Luckily Rose saved us. Damn it, if only it had been Garnet. The only downside to it was that Greg began babbling about how amazing it was how she took the damn thing down. Damn it Rose! Garnet asked me why I had brought Greg down there and I didn't even give her an answer. I was too busy being pissed at Rose being a damn hero! It wasn't until she snapped her fingers in front of my face was when I started listening._

_"I had it under control," I explained._

_"Looked like under control to me," mused Amethyst stuffing her face as usual._

_"Pearl, you really shouldn't have brought Greg down there and let him touch those bubbles," Rose said to me as Greg went outside the door . "You both could have gotten hurt or worse."_

_"I'm sorry," I apologized hanging my head down low. "I just wanted Greg to know more about us."_

_"It's okay. Just be careful. By the way, how was the date with you know?" She had that fucking grin on her face_ _. I wanted to smack it off so bad._

_"He didn't show up," I sighed. "Maybe he was just busy. I dunno."_

_Rose told me not to give up and she hated to see me unhappy. Too late, you giant bitch._

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't think I'll ever fuse with Rose again. Greg was putting on a music video and Rose was going to be in it singing a song he wrote. I eagerly volunteered to be in it as well so he made be a back up dancer. The giant cow was trying to make it seem as if it wasn't that bad as she told him it would be perfect for me as I was a good dancer. I wanted to tell that walking cotton candy to bite me right on my ass but I didn't say a word. When I saw her touching all on Greg during the song, I wanted to kick her in the face. It was as if she were showing off something that she had and nobody else did._

_Then I got an idea. We'd fuse as Rainbow Quartz and then I could get close to Greg that way! I ran up to Rose and whispered the idea into her ear. She loved it and told Greg about it who gave his approval. While we danced, I made sure to send him flirtatious looks behind Rose's back. At first he was shocked and the second time when I sent what humans call "bedroom eyes", he turned red in the face. Then again maybe it had been when I also made the gesture for him to come over to me, which coupled with giving him "the eyes" and licking my lips meant sex judging from the movies._

_We then fused into Rainbow Quartz and danced for him. I even got to touch that messy, glorious hair of his. I would have ran my fingers through his hair longer but Rose wanted to move to another location for our dance number. To keep the fusion from breaking apart, I followed behind her. She danced for a while before unfusing as we did a split. Rose eagerly asked Greg what he thought while behind her back, I fluttered my fingers at him behind her back and wiggled my eyebrows at him. I even mouthed "I'm the flexible part."_

_"What are you doing?" I began stretching as soon as Rose turned around._

_"I'm just stretching," I said innocently. "Its been a while since we've been Rainbow Quartz."_

_"Yeah but..." Rose interrupted by asking what he thought. He tried telling her he liked it, but he was too distracted by my position. I was making sure to touch myself all over my body in a sexual fashion. I may not have Rose's shape, but I was going to rock whatever kind of shape I had. Greg sent me a weird look only to go back to talking with Rose and he even walked off with her. He didn't even look back at me the whole time he walked away. I think I really need to get help to get with Greg, but from who? Bah I can do this for myself._

_Dear Diary,_

_Greg asked me what I was doing yesterday and I pretended that it was part of the dance. He didn't believe me at all but he didn't say it. I could see it in his eyes. I told him I wanted him to be part of the fusion when I beckoned him to me. When he started asking about what I was doing stretching, Rose came out thus stopping him from getting anymore answers as she was ready to go and the two of them went off together. That was a close one. Hopefully Rose didn't get too touchy with my man. While I was outside collecting shells to make into a present, Amethyst jumped on my back and knocked me over. I ended up chasing her around the beach for a while until she threw a rock at my face. That gave her enough time to go inside of her room and lock the door. I'll just get the little shit later when she thinks I've forgotten._

_Dear Diary,_

_I've done it! I didn't think I'd ever be able to do it, but I did. I grabbed one of Greg's shirts! Not just one that Greg made for fans and whatnot, but one that was actually on his body! It smells of corn-dogs and has some mustard stains on it, but it was one his body and it smelled like him. I even managed to grab one of his brushes and a cute pair of white boxers with stars on them. As a matter of fact, I'm wearing them right now. It's the closest thing I'm ever getting to having him near me and I'll take it. Part of me says it's not enough, but it's all I can get until I can do something about Rose. Maybe I should nab his toothbrush._

"That's really creepy," mumbled Steven.

"What's creepy?" Steven jumped and quickly shoved the journal under the couch. It was just Amethyst.

"Oh uh nothing," He couldn't let the older gem know he was snooping through Pearl's diary. "I just thinking about about a show Connie was telling me about and if I should watch it or not."

"What's the name of it?"

"I uh forgot. Where's Garnet and Pearl?"

"We got separated back and I just made it back before them. Now if you don't mind, I'm hungry. Wanna go out for burgers?"

"Sure!" Steven hopped down from the couch and followed his guardian out of the house. He wondered if Amethyst knew about Pearl's crush on Greg but he couldn't tell her about him reading Pearl's diary. She might slip and tell her and then Pearl would be mad at him. No he'd just keep it to himself for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl never did ask about the missing diary when she got back and Steven never did try giving it back to her. He wanted to read more of it before he had to give it up. Maybe he could make a copy before Pearl realized it was missing. He just had to sneak it out of the house without any of the Crystal Gems seeing him do it, but how? He'd just use his backpack to sneak out and then use a copy machine before returning the book back to it's owner. He felt a little devious for doing it, but at the same time he was very curious about his guardian as well. Of all the gems, Pearl would often shield him away from danger quicker than the other two would. Steven had always thought Pearl had done it because of her loyalty to his mother. Maybe she was doing it out of love for his father. If so then why didn't his dad live with them and why they hardly interacted with Greg? There were so many answers yet he wasn't going to get any from his father or guardians anytime soon. This book was going to help him to understand his family better since they weren't going to tell him anything or just lie about it to his face.

That night Steven crawled under the covers with a flashlight in one hand and the diary in the other. He turned back the page he was one and began reading.

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I'm finally done! I've created the perfect seashell necklace for Greg. It took me a few dozen broken shells to put it together, but here it is. I even included a picture of it._ **

Below her writing was a picture of a near professionally done seashell necklaces with shells of various colors adoring it. Trust Pearl to do darn near everything perfect.

**_I want to give it to Greg, but Rose told me he was at his aunt's home sick. I didn't know where the woman lives so I have to just wait until he gets better. Nah! I needed to tend to him right away. He was ailing and that idiot was letting him not see her? Good thing he actually has someone who loves him and wants to care for him. I managed to track him down and take care of him. He was surprised to see me at his aunt and uncle's home and asked what I was doing there. I told him I was over to take care of him. When he asked where Rose was, I lied and said she didn't want to get sick knowing good and well we don't get sick like how human do._ **

**_"And you don't?" I just smiled warmly at him and sat down on his bed._ **

**_"I don't get ill, Greg. Now eat up!" I took out a bowl of homemade soup for him. I fed him, telling him it was to save his energy. To my delight, he enjoyed it and ate the whole thing. That was one thing I could do better than Rose: cook! I'm pretty sure Rose doesn't know how to. I had spent the whole morning perfecting the dish with Amethyst willingly eating all of it up. Good thing Amethyst being a glutton came in handy. I'd definitely be using her ability to judge foods more in the future for my Greg._ **

**_I stayed by Greg's side playing a few board games with him, wiped his nose even though he didn't need me to, massaged his feet, and played with his hair while he slept. He looked so handsome when he slept. Sure he drools but I didn't care. He could flood the room with drool and I'd bathe in it. He also snores, but to me it sounded like the most beautiful music I'd ever heard. Oh Greg. Don't ever stop snoring._ **

Steven couldn't figure out how one would find snoring nice to listen to. Then again love did make you blind or deaf in Pearl's case. He read on.

 _Greg, why do you love her? I promise I won't get tired of you and I'll be by your side until you're old and gray. I don't care if you're a human and I'm a gem. I'll love you for who you are and not just because you're a human. Rose is only interested in you because you're a human. She doesn't see you as an equal at all unlike me. I want to be your wife so badly. Why do you love her anyways? I don't see what's so great about her. She's nothing special. I'm going to prove to you my love and when you see that I care about you more than her! We'll run away together, get married, and have children together. I'll be Mrs. Universe. Pearl Universe. I like the sound of that. What will our children be called? I like Greg Jr and maybe Primrose. On second thought Primrose has Rose's name in it. How about_ _Camellia or Viola? Who cares. We have plenty of time to decide between now and whenever you're ready, Greg. I should start thinking up a pet name for you, darling. What should I call you? Pudding? Greggy-puss? My whole universe? My wild flower? I'm no good with names now that I think about it. I'll decide on that later._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I went back over to Greg's and guess who followed behind? Amethyst. I had claimed to be going off for a walk only to head to Greg's place with more door had just opened when she came out of nowhere and dashed into the house. She jumped right on Greg's bed and demanded that he share the soup I made for him. I tried telling her that, but Greg insisted it would be fine for her to have some. I wished I would have known, otherwise I would have made a "special" bowl full of sleeping pills just for her._

_To make matters worse, Amethyst told Rose I knew where his aunt and uncle were and that I had headed over with soup for him. She thought I was only doing it to help him get better. That was partly true but the fact is she thought I was doing it for her as well. She then insisted that she help Greg feel better too by bringing other things to make him feel better. She even wanted to make soup for him as well. I told her I'd help her and made sure to sabotage the whole process. I made the oven blow up on them. Too bad I forgot about Rose's shield. We just ended up getting a can of chicken soup from the store and putting it in a microwave. Greg didn't mind and let Rose feed him. He even acted as if the salty crap was so good, he thought for a second Rose made it._

'Pearl was crazy!' Steven thought in horror.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Greg's all better now! Too bad Rose beat me to being the first one to go out with him after he wasn't ill anymore. She invited all of us to the carnival to go with them, but it was only on the second day after Greg wasn't ill. It made me wonder what the two of them were up to together. She better not have kissed him or had sex with him. But what if she had done one or both of them? I'm getting a headache just thinking about it._

_I wonder if I could turn into Rose and then chase him away. Hm. I'll be back._

**_(1 hour later)_ **

_On second thought, I won't be able to pull off Rose's look. While I could perfectly replicate Rose's look, I couldn't completely match her look. I didn't have the same color scheme as Rose does. My hair was a peach color while Rose's was a delicate pink. I was pale while Rose had a light peach tone. Greg would know something was up. Maybe I should dye my hair and get a tan. Could I even tan? No, gems can't tan. If our skin could get darker in the sun, it would have happened a long time ago since we all were in the sun a lot._

_Anyways, at the carnival, Rose and Greg got on rides together with each other and I attempted to ride on one with him only to have Amethyst jump in between us. She is rather fond of Greg herself. Maybe she had the same plans as I did to spend more time with Greg herself. As she dragged him around the Carnival to engage in eating contests and ride everything, I started to believe it more and more. First Rose and now her. Who would it be next? Ruby? Sapphire? Garnet with both Ruby and Sapphire wanting him for whatever reason? I was going to have to step up my game more if I wanted Greg for myself._ _The only good part of the day was that Greg had won a teddy bear for me. Well actually he won everyone a stuffed animal, but mine was bigger! That **must** mean he likes me more!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_Greg shirtless is the best thing ever. When Greg went for a swim to cool off, he took off his t-shirt. Amethyst caught me staring and asked if I liked what I saw. I told her to shut up, but yes I did like what I was seeing. Rose didn't seem to care about it while I was too busy admiring his "beach" body. Rose wasn't wearing anything special while the rest of us put on beach clothes. Instead of my usual blue beach dress, I wore a two piece dark blue bathing suit. When I asked him how it looked, Amethyst of course had to open her fat mouth and told me I looked like a stick pretending to be sexy._

_I told her to shut her mouth and was about to beat her with my spear when I noticed Rose was watching us. I'd get her later._

_"Anyways, what do you think Greg?" I twirled around in my bathing suit to let him see everything. He told me it was a great look on me. Then Rose had to get in on it and put on a similar one but it was white. Greg's eyes lit up like a candle and practically drooled over her. That bitch! She claimed she loved it as well and wanted to try it out. No way. She saw that my man liked the way it looked on me and wanted to copy me. Damn her!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was Greg's birthday and we all threw him a party at the temple. Amethyst and I made balloon animals and Garnet helped Rose with the decorations. I couldn't wait to present him with my gifts for him. I just had to prepare my biggest and best gift for him so I wasn't there for most of it. It was a ship I had fixed up just for the two of us to get in. It was rather old, but it would still be able to show him something truly fantastic: space._

_When I got back, Greg and Rose were dancing together while Amethyst was dancing as well. Rose saw me and waved me over. "There you are Pearl. I was starting to think you had disappeared on us."_

_"I was busy working on a special surprise," I told her._

_"Oh! That reminds me! I have a special for you also, Greg! I'll go get it now."_

_When she left, I asked Greg if he could play his guitar for me. He played a little song for me and I applauded him for it. I informed him that I had always wanted to learn how to play. When he told me he could teach me, I coolly told him I would like that when in fact I would love it if he did it. By teaching me, that meant we'd be spending more time together. I'm a rather fast learner but I could pretend I wasn't getting it thus getting more lessons out of him. I couldn't do it too much though as he would think something was up or try suggesting someone else to help me play._

_When it was time for presents, so far mine were the best. Garnet gave Greg a portrait of him she painted, Amethyst gave him a large bag of chips which were already opened, and I gave him my necklace and a figurine of him. I had worked hard on it and I had been working on it for 3 weeks to get it just right._

_"Wow! Thanks Pearl!" He exclaimed grinning at my present. "This is awesome! Where'd you get this from? It looks just like me!"_

_"I made it myself," I grinned back at him. "I'm glad you like it."_

_"I know the perfect place for this. I'm putting it right on my dashboard for everyone to see."_

_Then Rose came out with her gift which was a painting of both of them together. It wasn't as accurate as my figurine of Greg, but for whatever reason Greg liked it and told her he was going to put it in his van until he could find somewhere to hang it. Just as he was thanking everyone for the great time, I cleared my throat and told him about my other gift for him. I instructed all of them to follow me to the warp pad for the surprise. This was going to blow all of them out of the water with it. When we arrived, I showed him the ship._

_"What's that?" He asked._

_"It's your's!" I beamed. "It's your very own space ship! It's from the war."_

_"Pearl, I'm not sure..." I ignored whatever else Rose had to say and dragged him over to it. I opened the door and lead him inside. I had fixed it up and decorated it with everything Greg liked. His favorite color was blue so the interior was painted blue. I had placed stars hanging down from the ceiling as well as a few planets. I would have added on a bedroom but I didn't have the time. Besides I also had Amethyst nosing around m_ _e at the time._

_"You did this for me?" He questioned as he observed one of the spinning planets._

_"I'd do anything for you, Greg." I confessed. With everyone outside, this was my chance to tell him about my feelings. "You deserve the very best."_

_"Uh thanks Pearl. You didn't have to..." I pressed a finger to his lips._

_"Sh, don't say a word," I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my nose against his. "Don't speak. Just enjoy what I've given you."_

_Greg was at a lost for words as I stared into those beautiful dark eyes. I then rested my head on his shoulder and squeezed him. He was like a teddy bear. "Pearl?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you let go of me? You're hugging me too hard and I think you're about to break me."_

_I apologized and then offered to show him the front of the ship. I got him to sit in the front of the seat and told him we were going for a ride. "Does this even work?"_

_"Ooh for sure," I assured him. Little did he know I had plans for him._

Steven didn't like where this was going. He just had a bad feeling about this.

_I activated the ship and we began rising up into the air. Greg looked out of the ship in amazement, exclaiming that he had never been this high before. I just smiled at him. He wasn't protesting at all so onto the next plan of action. "Hey, Greg. Ever wanted to see space?"_

_"For real? Wait don't I need a space suit?" I pulled out a black skin tight jump suit with a yellow star on the front and gave it to him. Greg went off into the back to change while I set the ship's course. Once I had, I pulled up the ship's camera and watched him change._

Steven gagged as the diary then went into graphic detail about every inch of his father's body and what Pearl wanted to do with him in that ship, all of which involved sex and very little of anything else. The half gem felt sick to his stomach as Pearl eagerly described how eager she was to do it. As soon as his father had put on the suit, Pearl made the camera go away before Greg came into the room. He asked if he looked okay and of course Pearl told him he did. She was the one who made the suit for him after all.

Once buckled in, Pearl and Greg began heading into outer space. While Greg looked out of the window in wonder and amazement, Pearl stared at his behind and even took a picture which was included in the diary. He really didn't need to see his father's ass which was practically trying to pop out of the suit.

_While Greg was looking out of the window, I asked him if he would like to travel to a planet with me, just to see one. He nodded and he belted in. Now for phrase three. As soon as we got past the moon, the ship's alerts started going off and a message flashed onscreen. The stupid thing's engine was failing and we needed to go back. Greg got frightened and I had to tell him the truth about the engine. I had been hoping the ship would last until Mars, but sadly I had misjudged it. I had been trying to strand us on Mars so that we could grow closer with just the two of us. If I didn't, it was possible we would end up getting blown up._

_I turned around the ship and attempted to land the ship, only to get a loud beeping noise with a message saying it was overheating. We ended up getting into a space pod together and crashed onto the beach while the ship exploded in mid-air. I can't believe I failed. I should have tested it out. Now I've probably scared him away._

"Reading this diary would scare my dad away." mumbled Steven.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been hiding ever since I tried taking Greg with me. I can't face Rose and the others. I know she'll yell at me about what I've done. Okay not yell since she rarely did that, but she would be upset. I didn't want to hear it though. I didn't need to be reminded that I fucked up._

_What did Greg think of me? After we landed, he got out and started kissing the ground while I left him. We were a ways away from the temple so they would be there to get him. The only reason I left was because I was scared that he would get mad at me. I just wanted to do something nice for the two of us. What if he hated me for what happened? I don't care if Rose hated me for what happened, but if he was mad..._

There were some spots on the paper where Pearl's tears had landed on the paper. He could still make out some of the words.

 _I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't_ (too blurry to tell) _Garnet might be able to find me, but_ (smudged words). _I don't want to go back home. Greg, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to tell you how much I love you and I'm sorry about the ship. The only thing have now for comfort is my bear Greg gave me. What am I going to do now?_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't stay away from him. I disguised myself as an elderly woman and spied on him. Spying on him also meant spying on Rose since she was with him as well. I didn't get too close to them least the fat bitch notices me watching them. I need to learn how to read lips because I couldn't understand a darn thing either of them said. What I did pick up on was that she didn't seem to act any differently. She was probably glad to be rid of me. **I'll** get rid of **her!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I got a job at the library in order to provide for myself. I've had to live in the woods inside a damaged ship for the past week. I've been cleaning it up to pass the time and making it more comfortable for myself. It's a good thing I kept those pictures of Greg in my gem. I've placed the pictures on the walls with them being framed using the money I made. When I get more money, I'd get a few more items. Maybe a bed and some curtains. This place could use some brightenin_ _g and more colors._

_Dear Diary,_

_Ran into a corrupted gem today. It took out the cargo hold. Luckily nothing important was damaged. It took me a while to take the thing down by myself. It made me wish I wasn't living on my own a little. I mean I like the quiet and all, but I do sort of miss the others. Well not Rose though. That bitch can go get her shit rocked by one of the diamonds or anyone from the homeworld. I really don't care. Most of all I miss my darling Greg. Should I try going home to him? I needed to know if he hated me or not. I hope he doesn't._

_Dear Diary,_

_I found an injured squirrel in underneath nearby tree. It had a gash in the side of it's back left leg. I felt bad for the poor thing and thought about going to Rose about it. I dismissed the idea entirely and took to caring for him instead. I don't need her. I can do stuff without needing her. I treated the squirrel's leg, bandaged it, and set it up in an empty shoe box with a blanket at the bottom of it. His fluffy brown fur kind of reminded me of him. I wonder what he's doing right now. Is he with that bitch or is he thinking about me?_

_Dear Diary,_

_Little Greg is doing a little better though he hasn't moved much. He watches me with those big brown eyes while I move around the furniture. Whether he's doing it out of curiosity or boredom is unknown. He's eating the food I give him so that's a good sign. I suspect when the wound heals, he'll be running around the place. I hope he doesn't leave me once he feels better._

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess who I found today? Amethyst! Somehow she found me and tore up the place. When I came home with more food for Greg II, she had torn up the place looking for snacks and had eaten up my pet's food. When I heard her say something about not having good snacks, I let the purple menace have it. It felt good to yell at her without having the pink cow stopping me. Sadly it went in one ear and came out of the other ear and she just burped at me in response._

_"What's with your pictures?" She had pointed to the pictures of Greg on the wall._

_"What about them?" I asked her as I picked up the nut packages. At that moment, I didn't really_ _couldn't care less about if she suspected I liked Greg or not. At the moment, I was more interested in cleaning up the mess she made._

_"You don't have any of us."_ _She pointed out as she dug through the bag of nuts she had._

_"Why should I?"_

_"Do you like him or somethin'?" She munched loudly._

_I told her it was none of her concern and that she should leave. At that moment, I did want her to stay. At the same time, I was quickly reminded of why I also didn't want her around. She was messy. Amethyst refused to leave and wanted to stick around. I really don't want her to stay but I do need someone to take care of Greg for me so I did. I don't know why she wants to stay with me but one thing is for is that she better not eat Greg II's food anymore._ _Actually make that two things because I just realized I have two mouths to feed, one of which eats like a pig._


	4. Chapter 4

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I've been living with Amethyst for a couple of weeks and it isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. She's been mostly outside playing with the forest critters and being the wild thing she's always been. Out there she's free to make a mess and I don't have to clean it up. She insists on taking little "Peanut" outside, but I won't let her. By the way, the only reason I've called him "Peanut" now is because I don't want her making fun of me for naming him "Greg II", his true name. _

_ Anyways, Greg is starting to move around the place though slowly. His leg is still hurting him but he's fine. He loves to curl up on my lap most days while I read. I would've written during those weeks, but Amethyst can get incredibly nosy. I don't want her finding this. Heck, I don't want anyone to find my personal thoughts. _

'Too late for that,' thought Steven. If she didn't want her diary to be found, why was it underneath the couch cushion in the first place? Did someone else find it?

_ Dear Diary, _

_ I found the cutest sweater for Greg II! The one woman who sold it to me says it's meant for pet ferrets, but it'll do. It's a black sweater a crescent moon on it. The other one has a star on it, but I don't want to be reminded of her. It's a bit loose on it but nothing I can't fix. I'm thinking of making matching booties to go with it and maybe a little hat. Amethyst didn't like it, but I don't care. Greg is my pet after all. Besides, he likes his new sweater. He was rolling for joy once I put it on him and before that he was chattering with excitement about it. _

_ Below was a picture of the sweater. The squirrel looked anything but enthusiastic about the sweater. In a different one, he was trying to bite it off. He could just hear Pearl claiming that he was just biting at an itch. _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Greg is starting to get around perfectly now and for whatever reason, he and Amethyst have been spending a lot of time together since his leg has gotten much better. Speaking of the pair, I thought I lost him once last week. I had come home from work only to see the front door of the ship open. I've been telling her not to leave it open since anything could get in. While I wasn't worried about our own safety, I was worried about Greg's some wild animal might get in and hurt him. He could also wonder out the ship and get hurt while he was still recovering. _

_ I looked everywhere for him and he was gone. I can't tell you how upset I was to lose my baby. Eventually I did find him and Amethyst together. I yelled at her about taking him away without my permission and making me worry about him. She told me to relax and wanted to show me a few tricks she had taught him. As it turns out, Amethyst had taught him more than a simple tricks. She had taught him how to walk on his front paws, walk like we did, and even how to balance a ball on his nose. I have to admit, I'm jealous she had been able to teach him something. I've been trying to get him to come when called but he just ignores me. Amethyst claims its because I put him in that sweater and I might put him in another one. I just might just to prove to her he does like the sweater I've given him. I think I'll start making them myself. _

_ Anyways, since then the two of them are together often, leaving me in the house alone. While I read or clean up, they're outside playing together or in the ship making more messes. Greg II used to be so quiet, now he talks a lot. That's a good thing, but I'm only mentioning it because likes to imitate the noise when they're inside. I think she's only doing it to bug me. It's working. _

_ While it's a good thing he has company, where's mine? I can't find with Amethyst because we don't have much in common. We're just about complete opposites. What I might entertaining, Amethyst finds monotonous and boring. If she finds something fun, I find it usually filthy and childish. As for Greg, I like having him sit in my lap, brushing his fur, and telling him about my day despite us not being able to communicate properly. As of late, we barely do any of that. When I do put him into my lap, the moment Amethyst is around or he hears her voice, he runs to her and I don't see the pair until nightfall or dinner. Even at dinner, he likes to be next to her. What's so special about her? Is it because she's wilder than me or his that Amethyst just training him to ignore me? I'm not sure which one is more likely. _

Below the Diary entry was a picture of Greg II, at the feet of Amethyst, holding up a small green ball on top of his nose. The other two pictures depicted the squirrel on his front paws and the other one was of him in mid step on his feet. The last one was of Greg II and Amethyst holding a ball on each of their noses like a pair of seals. Pearl had written "They're trying to see who can hold the ball on their noses the longest. As expect, my baby wins.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Today was a terrifying day, but luckily it turned out for the better. I had decided to take Amethyst and Greg out for a picnic in a park. I wasn't going to eat anything, but I do like to bake and make a game of making food look even more fancier than they usually are. Amethyst wanted more Squirrels to train while Greg II didn't seem to care about anything. I wonder what's going on in that head of his? _

_ Any who, the day was going fine with Amethyst stuffing her face full of food with Greg II nibbling on his while I went bird watching. Everything had been going fine when a corrupted bird gem came out of nowhere and started attacking us. We defended ourselves and proved to be too much for the winged fiend. Just as it few away, Amethyst point out that Greg was attacking it. Sure enough he was biting down on the bird creature's leg and heading off with him. I yelled at him to let go, but he wouldn't listen. I tried throwing my spear at the bird but missed. When i started to panic about losing him forever, Amethyst brought up the idea of fusion as Opal would be able to shoot him down and catch him. So we quickly fused and went after it. We shot the bird down, caught Greg, and bubbled the bird's gem. _

_ Once unfused, I hugged him and never wanted to let go while Amethyst called him the coolest squirrel she'd ever met. We headed home with both of us keeping an eye out for anymore corrupted gems. Once we got back, I put the bubble in a safe place. They might notice if another bubble was sent back to the temple. _

Underneath was a picture of the bubbled gem and Greg II being held up by Amethyst beside it.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ After 2 months and 2 weeks of hiding, we bumped into Garnet of all people. We had been shopping for things for Greg II as Amethyst wanted to make obstacle courses to train him to do more things. I went along with it only because I wanted to expand Greg's learning experiences…that and Amethyst wasn't the most proficient at building obstacle courses. _

_ After shopping, we were about to head back when I heard Garnet's voice calling out to us. I wanted to run, but Garnet's a heck of a lot faster than I am so I didn't even try. She told us off about making her worry that something happened to us especially me. What, does she not think I can handle myself? I fought in a thousand-year war. If that didn't say capable, then she was dumber than a grain of said. Scratch that because that would be an insult to sand! I was insulted by her words and it made me want to go back even less than I already did. _

_ Amethyst told her that the only reason she didn't come back was because she was looking for me. When Garnet asked why she didn't come back, she explained that she had gotten lost. All of us knew that was a lie and it still left the question unanswered. Why did Amethyst not tell Rose where I was? Garnet even flat out told her that she was lying but she wouldn't say anything. Just crossed her arms and looked away from her. Garnet just stared at her for a while before turning back to me. When she asked why I had left them all to worry about me, I couldn't lie to Garnet. She just had that straight interrogating face that could read you like a book. Rose could only hope be as intimidating as Garnet could ever be. That's the funny thing about Rose being a quartz. Quartz soldiers were made to be large with broad shoulders to intimate their enemies. Rose had that down but I would barely call her scary or able to be intimating in the slightest. I think her hair is scarier than her. However, I didn't think the same of Garnet. I admitted that I was scared of coming back after the incident with Greg. I thought that both of them might be mad that I nearly got us killed and they wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. It was mostly the truth if you took Rose out of the equation. _

_ Garnet told me that she would just be relieved that I was alive. What about Greg though? I don't care about what Rose would be feeling. If Greg wanted me to come back, that's the only way I would go back without hesitation. Why I didn't say whether I wanted to come back, Garnet said she could force me, but she wouldn't. She was just going to let the guilt eat me up about what I was doing to Rose. What guilt though? She told Amethyst to come on, but she didn't budge in the slightest as it seemed that she didn't hear her. When Garnet repeated herself, Amethyst left with her but gave me this look. Was that sadness in her eyes? Did she want me to say something? Did Amethyst want to stay because of me? That's been 7 hours ago and her sad little face still haunts me. I can't get her face out of my head no matter how hard I try. I'm starting to feel bad for not going back now. _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Amethyst came back! I had been reading when I heard a loud thump in the next room over. Spear in hand, I went into the next room only to find her rubbing her head from a presumably nasty fall. My first thought at that moment wasn't to ask her if she had brought the rest of the Crystal Gems with her but to ask if she was alright. _

_ "I think so," she said as she rubbed her head. "Ow that hurt. That's the last time I use that roof window." _

_ It was only after that when I remembered she had been taken back to the temple. "Where's the others? Did you come alone?" _

_ "Yeah I did. Do you think I'm stupid or somethin'?" She got up. "I snuck out." _

_ "Why did you come back?" _

_ "Oh! Well for Peanut, duh!" I didn't believe her for a second. "You know he's my little buddy." _

_ "Oh really?" _

_ "Yeah." _

_ "Amethyst, you don't have to lie." _

_ "And neither do you, Mrs. Greg!" I could feel my face burning when she said that. At that moment, I had wondered how she knew about my love for Greg. It's only now writing this when I remembered that she had seen the pictures I had of him and only him. _

_ Unable to come up with anything, I told her to just go get Greg II. She happily did so while I went to write. _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ At the moment, I'm taking a break from packing. That's right, I'm moving back to the temple and all because of Amethyst's gem cracking. I can't get mad at her about it since it was my fault for telling her to do it. I had been about to go out bird watching when Amethyst said she wanted to tag along. Usually I would try telling her that it would be boring for her only for her to insist on coming along. This was becoming a bit of a pattern as of late until I stopped tell her that and let her come along or do whatever I was doing. I would be doing something, she would want to join in, I would tell her she'd get bored, and she'd do it anyways. Of all the days for her to do something with me, I wished she had stayed home. _

_ We had been looking for a robin today and Amethyst was the one that saw about two of them along with the bird's nest. While I had been taking pictures of one of the birds, I had asked Amethyst to take one of the baby birds without getting too close to them. She ended up getting a picture but wanted to get to a better spot. She ended up getting on a branch that couldn't hold her, she fell, and cracked her gem. That wasn't something that I could fix and neither could see. But we knew someone who did. I didn't want to go back, but we had to. I thought about just getting to Rose's foundation but what if Rose was there? But Amethyst was cracked though. I ended up going to it and putting Amethyst in it. Sure enough Rose found us. _

_ She was happy to see us back and told us how worried she was. She assured me that she wasn't upset at me and neither was Greg. I wanted to tell her that her word didn't mean shit if I didn't hear it coming out of Greg's mouth, but I stopped myself from doing so. Should I go back? Just decided to go back if only to be near the real Greg again. If he really did want me back, I'd go home. If it turned out to be a lie, I'd get her for it. She wasn't expecting me to betray her so it'd be easy. But what about Garnet? She could see into the future. What if she foresaw me attacking Rose and bubbling her? I doubt Amethyst would help me take her out as well. It would make things so much easier if I could do that. If I did, Greg would be mine for sure. _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Rose wasn't lying. Greg was really happy I was back. He thanked me for my birthday present and it was fun for the time before the whole ship was about to blow up. He even apologized for screaming in my ear on the way back to earth. So he wasn't mad at me at all! It made me all the more happy I had moved back to the temple. Then he brought up a good question. Why did Amethyst stay with me? _

_ "I mean no offense or anything," said Greg quickly. "I don't mean anything by it." _

_ "I know," I reassured him. "Funny thing is, she told Garnet she got lost and when she left, she looked sad." _

_ "Maybe she missed you. You know, she talks about you a lot when you're not around. I think she looks up to you." _

_ I was surprised she would considering our little group. I would have thought maybe Garnet or Rose considering how they are. Although Rose was getting in the way of Greg and I getting together, she was admirable during a battle. She saw the beauty in everything and even in Amethyst, an under-cooked gem that would be looked down upon on the Homeworld. Then there was Garnet, a fusion made of love and trust. She was strong and wise. I feel bad about talking down on her. Annoying me is probably her way of showing some kind of affection or something of the sort. Either way, I'll try to have patience with her. I am her hero after all. _


End file.
